It Was Unexpected
by Still A Lover Of Franchises
Summary: A spirit warrior is a magical being from the Overworld. They are meant to protect and serve a human master. Ludiwg is a spirit warrior himself and he is assigned his very first master. His master's name is Feliciano Vargas and he's not what Ludwig expected at all...
1. Keys

_Spirit Warriors by Allistor Kirkland:_

 _Page 3_

 _A spirit warrior is a magical and mysterious being from the Overworld. Know one really knows why they do what they do or how they really function. To read about speculation proceed to page 241. Not even the warriors themselves know their true purpose, all they know is to protect and serve their human masters. This has become the way of life for over thousands of years. For more information on spirit warrior and human relations proceed to page 219._

 _All humans have a spirit warrior that is bonded to them at birth. It is highly rare for a spirit warrior and it's master to break their bond. That would mean the human is leaving him or herself completely vulnerable to their enemies when they let their spirit warrior abandon them. For examples of broken bonds proceed to page 324._

 _Spirit warriors and their human masters usually meet each other when the human master is at the young age of eight years old. It is rare for the master and warrior to meet each other after the master is eight years old. For more information proceed to page 288._

 _The first thing a new master proceeds to do is to make a key. A magical key that the human master will use to summon their spirit warrior at will. For more information on how to make a key proceed to page 231. Warriors do not always have to have their master's permission to enter the human realm. They can enter the human realm under certain circumstances. For more information on inter-dimensional travel proceed to page 222._

Ludwig Beilschimdt. He was a young and strong spirit warrior that was looking forward to his big day. Today was the day he finally got to meet his human master in the mortal world.

Spirit warriors did grow psychically but usually choose to stop growing after they hit a psychical human age of twenty or thirty. Ludwig, at the time, was physically at least ten years old. He had never had a master before so this was his first time entering the human realm.

Ludwig looked at his older brother, Gilbert Beilschimdt. The white haired and red eyed warrior was in some sort rebellious phase. He was considering himself too _awesome_ to go around answering to some lowly and unawesome human's orders. So for the last few decades the older warrior had gone around breaking his bonds with his ex-masters and basically hanging around in the Overworld.

Gilbert had a totally awesome reason or excuse though. Ludwig needed a mentor since their grandfather did not have time to train him. So Gilbert took up the task and taught his younger brother everything he knew. Their grandfather did visit them occasionally to see how the training went.

Gilbert was, at the time, still upset that Ludwig did not take up his fashion style. Gilbert himself was always in a white cloak with mostly white clothing and black gloves with a black cross in the middle. The cross was a symbol of the Beilschimdt family. Ludwig himself wore it in a more humble fashion.

" Oh but why don't you not want to be as awesome as I am? Is it the cloak? " Gilbert asked with puppy eyes to Ludwig.

Ludwig scoffed and wondered how he was somehow more mature than his much older brother. He had decided on wearing a more modern set of clothing. And he had to admit he didn't like the cape or cloak or whatever Gilbert liked to call it.

" Yes well I have no intention of looking like a fool like you, bruder. " Ludwig said in a sharp tone. His personality was similar to his grandfather's, strict and no funny business. His grandfather, nicknamed Germania because he was born during the time the country existed, was one of the strongest warriors he knew. Germania's master was also very strong. So that was why he was determined to become like his grandfather. He was also hoping on getting his master to be strong like him.

He had no idea to what Gilbert had in common with any of his other relatives. That just made the egotistical warrior even more _unique_.

Gilbert smirked with an air of arrogance. Ludwig knew that despite his brother's foolishness that he was a powerful spirit warrior. An A-Class with no magic type to be more accurate. Gilbert didn't use magic but was more physical and used a sword as a weapon.

Gilbert himself had a young master that he met a year ago. She would be nine years old by now. Gilbert's new master was a stubborn one, she wouldn't let Gilbert bully her into breaking the bond between her and the warrior. Ludwig was impressed.

You see, spirit warriors are classified by four different classes. A-Class spirit warriors are the strongest of all spirit warriors and can use powerful magic. A-Class warriors are not very common but certainly not rare. They have almost unlimited magical potential that is only limited to the warrior and master's strength. Ludwig, Gilbert and their grandfather were all A-Class.

B-Class warriors were the second strongest. They had limited magical abilities a contrast to A-Class warriors. It is sometimes hard to tell the difference between A-Class and B-Class warriors at first glance. B-Class warriors can be very strong physically like some A-Class warriors. But it's their magical abilities that give them away.

C-Class warriors are the third strongest. They are not really much of a lethal threat to higher classed warriors. They can't use magic and are mostly used for high-level bodyguards. That doesn't mean you should underestimate them though, they are still dangerous in their own right.

And then there's D-Class. The lowest of the spirit warriors. Most of the time considered useless in a battle, these warriors are the weakest in both ways. They can't use magic and can get exhausted easily. D-Classes also had a nasty reputation of being cowards and traitors. If a human is bonded with a D-Class then that human is usually not a good person.

Ludwig wondered what his human will be like. When a spirit warrior and a human are chosen to bond together it's usually because they are perfect for each other. Ludwig wondered who will be considered his perfect match.

Will they like each other? He didn't want to be like Gilbert and reject his master. Though if he had to he would.

Gilbert's last perfect match was with an eccentric man named Fritz. Gilbert was very fond of Fritz and he had to say that Fritz was his favorite ex-master. Unfortunately Fritz had died a long time ago. Gilbert had been heartbroken when Fritz had died. Maybe that's why he had been refusing to stick with another master. Maybe he couldn't let go of Fritz.

Ludwig was interested in what his key would be. When a master creates a key the key will turn into something the spirit warrior cares about. He didn't what his key was yet because it would be his master's responsibility to make it. Gilbert's key was a cute little yellow bird he nicknamed Gilbird.

Ludwig let out a calming breath. His nerves were getting the better of him. He had to stay strong and calm. He was just going to meet his master that he will serve for many years. No sweat at all.

And he was nervous again.

(Human Realm)

Feliciano Vargas was not a very strong looking kid. Or a smart looking kid. To be honest the only thing he looked was cute. He was a good cook though and he had a talent for knitting. He was also good at painting and was good at cleaning.

His twin brother, who was also a few minutes older then him, Lovino Vargas was different. He had his own talents but had a dirty mouth for an eight year old.

They both were looking forward and dreading the day they summoned their own warriors into the world. Their grandfather was one of the most well known talented master in the world. He had fought in many wars and had an A-Class warrior as a companion. He was so very strong and was the principal of Hetalia Academy.

The Hetalia Academy was where everyone hoped to go if they wanted to be the very best you can. People say only the best go there and only the best graduate. You train there with your warrior to learn how to fight against any kind of enemy. Even the dreaded monsters from the Underworld. Feliciano wanted to become strong like his grandpa.

They called his grandfather Rome because he was always obsessed with Roman times. Grandpa Rome had also nicknamed his own warrior, Germania which some people thought was funny. Feliciano honestly had forgotten Germania's real name.

At school Feliciano could hear what the other students had thought about him.

" Isn't he that famous general's grandson? "

" He doesn't look like much. Kind of wimpy actually. "

" What a loser. "

" Why are his eyes so squinty? Weird. "

" I bet when he summons his warrior it'll be a D-class. "

Getting a D-class as a warrior was so bad people would rather get rid of them and be alone. Sometimes suicide occurred. It was an insult to even know one.

Lovino hated it when people said things like that. He always lashed out and sometimes got in fights. Feliciano had always tried to stop Lovino from doing something he would regret. He always tried to stay cheery and positive but sometimes even he couldn't take it. He didn't lash out like his brother though, he had to stay strong like his Grandpa Rome.

Just a week ago he had gone through the ritual of creating a magical key. Feliciano was supposed to use it to summon his warrior.

Making the key was different then you think. You usually went to a secluded place where there was nothing to break your concentration. You then close your eyes and concentrated all of you magical energy into a single point. Then your key will appear before you.

It was supposed to represent something your spirit warrior cared about.

When Feliciano opened his eyes he was surprised to see his key lying on the ground. It was small, flat and thick. Not too heavy and it was on a metal ring. The key was a black cross with a white outline. He wondered why his warrior cared about a cross. He didn't know but he guess he'll ask when he meets his warrior. It actually looked similar to Germania's own little black cross he wore on his wrist.

Lovino's key was a cute little tomato. Feliciano had thought it was cute but Lovino thought it was stupid.

" What kind of warrior likes tomatoes? Damn it! I'm going to get some C-Class bastard. " Lovino had said angrily but Feliciano could tell he was worried. Lovino had really wanted to impress his grandfather with a cool warrior, not some tomato loving freak.

So that was why Lovino was in a bad mood all day. Because this was the day they finally meet their spirit warriors.

Feliciano had actually made his best pasta for his warrior. He wanted to make his warrior his best friend! That's mostly because he didn't have many in the first place.

Lovino didn't do anything like that. He was just secretly worried he would get some sort of embarrassment of a warrior.

" Fratello, you sure you don't want to make some pasta for your warrior? It'll make them feel good and they'll want to be your friend and— " Feliciano started to say enthusiastically.

Lovino snapped at him, " No! Now will you shut up already. The only thing I got the bastard is this new tomato. " Lovino held up a fresh tomato. He decided on bringing his warrior a gift because Feliciano wouldn't shut up about it. His poor brother was stupid enough to think he and his warrior were going to become besties the minute they meet. Which was bullshit!

So if his warrior cared abut tomatoes so much then that's what it'll get.

" Oh you two should stop fighting. It's not good for you. Let's just hope you don't get a jerk like I did. " Elizabeta Hedervary said as she saw Lovino yell out his brother. They called her Lizzie for short. The young girl was only a year older than them. Lovino once had a crush on the tomboy. She came over the twins' house to see the summoning occur. She wanted to bring her friend Roderich but he was too busy.

When she summoned her warrior she was surprised to meet an arrogant, egotistic and downright mean warrior. The warrior, Gilbert was his name, had wanted Lizzie to break their bond immediately. But Lizzie refused to listen. The warrior never listened to Lizzie's orders which just frustrated the girl even more. She had been trying to make the warrior listen to her orders for the past year under unconventional means.

" You guys ready? I'm so excited! " Lizzie confessed with a giggle.

Lovino sighed and held up his key, ready to summon his warrior. Feliciano raised his hand with his key in hand.

The they both began to summon their warriors.

A stream of light erupted from Feliciano's key and it expanded on the ground. Then it disappeared and in it's place was a boy. There he was. Feliciano's spirit warrior.

The warrior lifted his eyes to see his new master. Feliciano was surprised to see such an intense look in his warrior's eyes. He immediately felt panicked. Did he do something wrong? Was his warrior angry at him?

" I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I don't know what I did wrong but I'm sorry! Here I have pasta for a peace offering! Please don't hit me! I bruise like a delicate flower and it takes forever to heal and...! " Feliciano began to say in a panicked voice. He held out his pasta bowl in trembling arms as he begged for forgiveness.

Ludwig blinked in surprise as his first master began to cry waterfalls. He knew that he wasn't the most friendly looking warrior but he was sure he didn't look _that_ scary. He took the offered bowl of pasta in even more confusion. It was considerate for his master to give him food as a gift. Warrior's technically didn't need human food to live, that didn't mean they couldn't feel effects of hunger though.

So this was his master? A coward and a crybaby? Though he thought the boy looked familiar. What a minute...

This boy was the grandson of Germania's great master.

But how could such a great man create such a weakling? Maybe it was a mistake. Maybe this kid just happen to look like the great human they called Rome.

The boy was cowering on the ground. Ludwig bent down and effortlessly picked the boy up by grabbing the back of his collar. He ignored the tears somehow spewing everywhere out of the boy and said, " So tell me something. Do you happen to be related to the man they call Rome? "

The boy immediately stopped crying. He suddenly looked very cheerful and with a hopeful grin he said, " You know of my Grandpa Rome? "

Ludwig studied the boy. He didn't seem like a liar or even a good one. So he just had to assume the boy was telling the truth. He dropped the boy on the ground and kneeled.

" My name is Ludwig Beilschimdt. I vow to protect and to serve you master. " Ludwig recited out loud in a serious tone.

Feliciano clasped his hands in happiness. " Oh at first I thought you were mean and scary but you're actually very nice! My name's Feliciano and now we can be best friends! "

Ludwig startled when he felt thin arms wrap themselves around his torso. He looked over his shoulder and saw that the boy was hugging him wholeheartedly.

" What, are you doing master? " Ludwig couldn't help but to ask incredulously. He knew he had to respect his master but he couldn't resist. They just met and Feliciano was already treating as a close friend.

" Oh you don't have to call me master. You can call me Feliciano! That's what friends do! Oh I'm so excited to have a friend! " Feliciano said. His grip on Ludwig tightened. He finally had a friend.

Ludwig stared at Feliciano completely surprised.

Lovino blinked his eyes open when he was blinded by a flash of light. His grip on his tomato tightened as he was prepared to meet his spirit warrior.

His spirit warrior wasn't young like Feliciano's. The spirit warrior looked to be about twenty-five years old, physically anyways. He was tall and had light brown hair. He also had green eyes and had a rapier strapped to his belt.

The spirit warrior raised a hand in greeting, " Hola master. My name's Antonio. Nice to meet you! " He extended his hand for Lovino to shake.

Lovino stared at the hand. He reluctantly took the warrior's hand and shook it. " Yeah whatever. I got you a tomato you bastard. " Lovino held up the tomato.

Antonio grinned and took the tomato from Lovino. He took a bite out of it and said, " Oh thank you! You're such a cute thing! " Antonio patted Lovino's head.

The boy gritted his teeth in annoyance. " Don't call me cute you tomato loving jerk bastard! " Antonio didn't seem to hear him and ruffled Lovino's hair.

Lovino let instinct take over and suddenly headbutted Antonio in the stomach. The warrior gasped and bent over in surprise.

" Ow! Hey! What was that for?! Man your violent for such a little kid! " Antonio complained while rubbing his stomach in pain.

" Don't call me cute! "

" Oh don't be so sensitive. It's the truth! "

Weeks passed since Ludwig was first summoned by Feliciano. He at first suspected that maybe Feliciano's stupidity was an act. Maybe he was secretly cunning and dangerous. He was wrong. Like completely wrong.

He was frequently summoned by Feliciano for stupid reasons. He would usually end up in the human realm with Feliciano hiding behind him telling, Ludwig about something super scary was after him. Which wasn't ever true because Feliciano was scared of everything. Cats, bugs, people and basically anything else.

Though the cats were sometimes rather violent at times. One time Ludwig did get his face all scratched up because of a cat. That was embarrassing.

Ludwig had learned that Feliciano had a twin brother. His name was Lovino and he did not like Ludwig. For reasons unknown Lovino had taken to calling him potato bastard. Ludwig didn't find the little nickname insulting and mostly felt neutral towards the other Vargas twin.

Lovino's spirit warrior was interesting though. Ludwig had heard about Antonio before. There were rumors on how Antonio's first master was a pirate hundreds of years ago. They said he was a vicious and merciless warrior. They also said that Antonio was usually stern towards his masters.

Ludwig saw that the rumors weren't exactly correct. Antonio was actually very cheery and took Lovino's verbal and sometimes physical abuse with no problem. Though Antonio was a skilled warrior and also an A-Class, he wasn't too scary.

Still, Ludwig respected him but didn't interact much with Antonio.

One day Feliciano had summoned him at the end of a day. Ludwig had sighed and was prepared for Feliciano to be scared out of his mind for some stupid reason. But today was different.

Ludwig opened his eyes and was surprised at the silence. There was a surprising lack of Feliciano surrendering to whatever _threat_ there was supposed to be.

" Is something wrong, Feliciano? " Ludiwg asked the young boy.

Feliciano hugged him whole-heartedly while shaking his head. " Nope, I actually just wanted to hang out with you. I even made you pasta. See? " The Italian held out a bowl of pasta to Ludiwg.

Ludwig had a sudden urge to shake some sense into the boy. He wasn't suppose to be summoned to just _hang out_. But Ludwig restrained himself knowing that harming his master was wrong.

Ludwig sighed and took the bowl of pasta. Feliciano sat down onto the ground with his own food. Ludwig then realized they were outside into Feliciano's backyard, they were on top of the hill that was in it. Feliciano patted to the spot next to him. Ludwig walked over and obediently sat down next to his master.

Feliciano smiled warmly. " I want us to be friends. So I thought eating dinner while watching the sun set would be fun. Isn't it beautiful? My brother and I used to do this with our grandpa. "

Ludwig looked to the sunset and it was indeed beautiful. The sun was already dipping down and the sky was turning dark. It looked like a scene from a painting. Ludwig found himself strangely smiling. Maybe things weren't going to be so bad.

" Ja, it is very beautiful. "

(Lizzie's House)

A determined nine year old held up her key. It was a small little yellow bird that was called Gilbird for some reason. This was it. The day she finally got her warrior to listen to her.

She had made a deal with her warrior. She apparently had to show her worth to her warrior, Gilbert. She was supposed to somehow get her warrior to surrender to her. She had to defeat him in a fight. Which wasn't working well for her. She was a nine year old girl and he was a _super old_ warrior that was stronger then her. So she mostly had to use tricks to try to beat him.

The deal said that Gilbert couldn't use magic against her and Lizzie could use whatever she could against him.

Today she had a plan to finally win against Gilbert. She had enlisted the help of her best friend Roderich. He also had a spirit warrior who was named Jett, who also had a funny accent.

Gilbert had taken an immediate dislike towards Roderich. Gilbert always called him a prissy little boy. Lizzie always defended her friend fiercely.

She actually had called Roderich over to help her finally beat Gilbert.

" So you actually want to do this? " Roderich asked. He adjusted the glasses on his nose nervously. He wasn't much of a fighter himself. His spirit warrior was the opposite and always liked to get into scuffles whenever he could.

" Of course Roderich! I'm going to show that stupid old spirit a lesson. Here we go. Gilbert! " Lizzie held up her key and summoned her warrior.

The key glowed and light shot out of it. Gilbert appeared in a moment.

Gilbert looked around and was surprised to see that his master wasn't there. Only Roderich was standing a few feet in front of him.

Gilbert grinned. Looked like Lizzie had made another half baked plan again. " Well, well look who's here. The prissy boy. What're you doing here? "

" I'm not a prissy boy! I'm just here to help up my friend. " Roderich said while nodding to someone behind Gilbert.

Gilbert felt strong arms suddenly grab him from behind. He let out a small gasp in surprise. How did he not sense another warrior behind him? He was better then this!

" G'day! Nice to meet ya! My name's Jett. " Jett said as he hugged the other warrior tight. " I've always been hunting down beasts from the Underworld so I'm pretty good at hiding my presence. It looked like it worked on you. "

" I'm too awesome to be taken down like this! " Gilbert said as he struggled in Jett's grip.

" You ready to give up? You know I'll never give up. I'll keep doing this until you surrender to me. So give up. " Lizzie said with a determined gaze aimed at Gilbert.

The warrior stopped struggling. He looked at his young master. He saw a strong will in her something that old Fritz also had. He smiled inwardly.

" Alright, so the awesome me may or may not be surrendering right now. "

* * *

Author's Note

So this is the first Hetalia fic that I've ever done. I'm not going to brother trying to write down accents or whatever. It's mostly going to be like American with a few foreign words here and there.


	2. Gladiator

_Spirit Warriors by Allistor Kirkland:_

 _Page 310_

 _There is an upper layer of the Underworld that is opened to the human realm. The Underworld's primary purpose is to hold the souls of the evil. For more information on the Underworld proceed to page 97._

 _Many spirits try to escape their fate in the Underworld. They always end up in the upper layer of the Underworld, this layer is called the Nether. In the Nether the souls are turned into mindless, demonic creatures. Their primary prey is humans. For years monsters have escaped the Nether and roam in the human realm._

 _These creatures are known to be the number one cause of human death. If you happen to encounter a monster from the Nether, your best option is to run._

" Hey Ludwig you sure you don't want to pet her? " A twelve year old Feliciano asked his spirit warrior. He held up a small brown cat in his arms. They were at the park enjoying a nice day.

" Ja, that cat hates me. " Ludwig said as he crossed his arms stubbornly. He had taken to staying with Feliciano almost all the time in the human realm because he knew that the boy would get into trouble without him. He didn't usually go to the Overworld as much as he did when he first met his master.

He had gotten used to humans and their ways. Since the time he first met his master things have been rather uneventful. Ludwig hadn't been in a fight to protect his master yet and he had to say that it could get rather boring at times. Of course he shouldn't be wishing for anything to come up and harm his master. He just had to wait for the right time.

It had been four years since they first met. Ludwig was surprised how the time quickly passed. They needed to start training if they ever wanted to get into Hetalia Academy. He would beat the cowardice out of Feliciano if he had to.

Ludwig closed his eyes for a moment. He was admittedly tired after last night when Feliciano stayed up all night in the bathroom. Apparently the boy had eaten something that caused him to be very constipated. The boy had insisted that Ludwig be with him to comfort him through the night. At first Feliciano had wanted Ludwig to stand by him as he sat constipated on the toliet, but Ludwig refused. Sky Ludwig ended up standing outside of the bathroom the whole night.

" Ludwig! Ludwig! Help me! " Feliciano screamed.

Ludwig's eyes snapped open to see Feliciano cling onto a tree branch for dear life. The very second he closed his the Italian boy got himself in trouble! " What're you doing up there?! You dummkopf! " Ludwig watched in horror as Feliciano proceeded to fall.

" Feliciano! " Ludwig yelled.

" Ahh! " Feliciano screamed as he fell. Thankfully he had something soft cushion his fall. Feliciano had sighed in relief, " Huh. That wasn't so bad. "

" Please get off me. " A pained voice said underneath Feliciano's butt.

Feliciano looked and saw a small Japanese boy being crushed under him. " Oh so sorry! I didn't know I would be falling on anyone today! "

The Japanese boy got up with a wince. " No it's alright. " The boy wiped some dirt off himself. A gray cat walked up to the boy and was currently meowing with worry.

" I'm glad you're okay. My name's Feliciano, but you can call me Feli. " Feliciano said as he bounced in excitement. Maybe he and this boy could be friends.

" My name's Kiku Honda. Nice to meet you Feliciano-san. This is Heracles-san. " Kiku said as he picked up his cat.

Feliciano looked confused. " My name's just Feliciano. _San_ isn't part of my name. Maybe you misheard me. " He frowned at Kiku in concern. Maybe Kiku had a hearing problem.

" That's just a formality thing people do in Japan, Feliciano. " Ludiwg said as he ran up to the two. " Thank you for catching this dummkopf. My name's Ludwig nice to meet you. "

" And you as well, Ludwig-san. " Kiku said politely. He began to stroke Heracles head even though the cat seemed to be asleep. " Am I correct in assuming that Ludwig-san is your Spirit Warrior, Feliciano-san? "

" Oh, yeah that's right! He's big and strong and strict sometimes but he's also my best friend! Now we can also be friends. Right Kiku? Right? " Feliciano asked rather eagerly.

Kiku's eyes widened in surprise, " I don't understand. We just met. Why would you want to be friends? "

Ludwig watched in amazement as Feliciano somehow made quick friends with Kiku. Feliciano always had been very social and wanted practically everyone to be his friend. Ludwig found the trait admirable and annoying at the same time.

" So who's your spirit warrior Kiku? " Feliciano eventually asked.

" My spirit warrior? My spiritual warrior is Heracles-san. " Kiku said gesturing to the gray cat lying in his arms.

" What?! I didn't know you spirit warrior could be a cat! That's so cool! "

" Nein, Feliciano a cat can't be your spirit warrior. Heracles is most likely a shapeshifter. Am I correct? " Ludwig looked towards Kiku.

Heracles shifted in his master's arms. " Yeah that's correct. Kiku, we should go home. I'm tired. " The cat gave out a yawn. Kiki shushed the warrior quietly, used to Heracles sleepiness. The warrior rarely changed into his human form in public.

Kiku glanced beyond Ludwig and Feliciano. He had come to the park with his older brother Yao and his other siblings. He had lost them when Yao had to help Yong Soo with something. Kiku didn't pay much attention to what Yong Soo had actually wanted. Now he was sure that he would be able to find his family by listening to loud commotions and Yao screaming at his younger siblings.

" Hey Ludwig can you change into a super cute animal too?! " Feliciano said with a grin. He wondered if Ludwig was secretly a shapeshifter and never told him. He could imagine Ludwig changing into a cute puppy.

Ludwig raised a brow and was going to say no, but to be honest he wasn't so sure. The ability to shapeshift was exclusive for A-Class Warriors which Ludwig was. He never tried to shapeshift before so he wouldn't know.

" I don't know. I've never tried. " Ludwig answered honestly.

Feliciano smiled and dug into his pocket. " Well we will just have to find out. Maybe this'll help! " Feliciano finally managed to pull out a small biscuit out of his pocket. It took a moment for Ludwig to realize that the biscuit was a dog treat.

Ludwig gritted his teeth. He was suddenly behind Feliciano and his arms put the boy's head into a headlock. " Dummkopf! Don't you start waving dog treats around me ever again! "

" I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I surrender! " Feliciano cried out in pure terror. He was unable to escape Ludwig's strong hold. He somehow had obtained a small white flag and was waving it around. " I surrender! "

Kiku watched the whole screne nervously. His newfound friends were very... well how to put it in the most non-judgemental way he could think of? Yeah he had no words.

(Six Years Later)

" What do you do when you encounter an enemy? Feliciano? "

" I got this! I surrender immediately and tell them everything I know! "

" Nein! Kiku, tell this fool the right answer! "

" Yes sir! I would engage the enemy and fight to the death! Never surrender! "

" Exactly! "

Heracles was lounging on a rock watching the two humans and warrior. He was in his cat form and was loving the time he had to lay in the sun. After he and Kiku had met Ludwig and Feliciano they had become close friends. Soon after their first meeting they had started training hard so they could get into Hetalia Academy. Heracles himself hardly participated in the training and when he did, he frustrated Ludwig by falling asleep most of the time.

Heracles had learned that Feliciano had a twin brother, Lovino, who usually did his training alone with Antonio. Apparently Lovino had a strong disliking towards Ludwig. For some reason.

Heracles' tail flicked back and forth as he watched as Ludwig make Feliciano and Kiku do several laps. Feliciano himself was actually a good runner, well when he had a good motivation, usually he lagged behind until Ludwig went after him. Then Feliciano would be like a rocket. Heracles sure was glad he didn't have to do that.

Heracles watched Kiku's running form. His master had sure grown up through the years. He wasn't very tall but was definitely taller then he was when he was twelve. He had grown even cuter as he grew older. Not that Heracles would say that out loud. His voice and deepened but he still had his accent creeping in his words. Heracles himself found the accent endearing.

(Time Skip)

Feliciano was sleeping deeply and found himself in a perfectly comfortable position. Sometimes Ludwig slept in the guest room when he didn't go to the Overworld during the night. When the warrior did that Feliciano always had found a way to sneak into the warrior's bed. Ludwig at first kicked him out rather harshly but he eventually got used to it.

Feliciano was glad that puberty had decided to hit him when he was thirteen. Many people had always mistaken him as a girl when he was younger. His voice had sounded high pitched and it finally deepened when he turned into a teenager. Lizzie had use to put him into girl clothes and Roderich had thought he was a girl for five years.

Feliciano had grown taller too! He was much taller than Kiku and much shorter then Ludwig. Or well that's how he felt anyways. Ludwig himself had grown to six feet. Now he was even more scary when he wanted to be!

Ludwig had also grown through the years. His voice deepened even more and he got even more muscles! Feliciano was glad for his warrior's strength because then Ludwig could protect him.

The door slammed open but Feliciano stayed asleep.

" Feliciano! Wake up! " Ludwig's voice demanded with an underlining annoyed tone.

Feliciano snored on without a care in the world. He heard Ludwig sigh. Then he heard Ludwig moving. The boards creaked.

Ludwig's voice got much closer, right next to Feliciano's head. The boy could feel Ludwig's breath on his ear, that made him tingle.

" There are over one hundred ways I could kill you right now— " Ludwig said in a growl.

Feliciano immediately shot out of the bed. " Alright I'm up! Please don't hurt me! "

" Good. I have something to tell you. So get some clothes on then meet me and Kiku in the kitchen in five minutes or I will kill you. " Ludwig ordered as he stood. He ordered Feliciano way more then he should. He knew very well that Feliciano was his master but the boy hardly gave him orders and instead was the one who needed to be ordered around.

" Yes sir! " Feliciano proceeded to salute with the wrong hand. Ludwig sighed and then left.

Feliciano rushed to put some clothes on. He brushed his hair but didn't shave since he never seemed to be able to grow facial hair. Which was strange considering that he was seventeen years old. He managed to rush down the stairs without falling down again.

Once everyone was settled Ludwig spoke, " There are two ways to get into Hetalia Academy. One way is to get a scholarship, which Kiku has gotten. Congratulations by the way. The second way is to win a battle. Which Feliciano and I will be doing. The competition will be going on for four months. This is how it goes : Each week competitors will sign up for a chance to get into Hetalia Academy. They are then evaluated on their skill in a battle against another competitor.

A human and their warrior only get one fight to prove themselves. The winner of the fight gets into the Academy depending on the teachers' judgement. We will soon sign up after training as much as we can! We can't afford to lose. There are going to be many skilled warriors and their masters. We will not fail! "

" Wait, does this mean we will have to train extra hard? "

" Yes. "

" Oh. "

(Time Skip)

Feliciano was at the grocery store buying needed supplies. His body was still aching from Ludwig's harsh training. He needed to take a long nap later.

He was had just gotten milk when he bumped into someone. Someone who was taller then even Ludwig. Feliciano had bumped into a tall man who was blond with piercing green eyes behind gleaming glasses. He also looked unhappy with a frown on his face. Feliciano felt a strange aura coming from him.

The man looked down at him. " Hmmmm. " The man said as he easily towered over Feliciano.

" Sorry! " Feliciano squeaked out. Where was his white flag when he needed it?

" Oh Sweden you're scaring him. " A kind voice said. A teenager walked up behind Sweden with a basket on his arm. The teenager had an accent that Feliciano couldn't place, but he did have kind eyes.

" Sorry. " Sweden mumbled lowly. He was acting like a scolded child.

" Sweden here is my spirit warrior. He can be a bit intimidating but he's actually very sweet. " The teenager said patting Sweden affectionately on the arm.

So Sweden was a spirit warrior? That explained his strange sense of power coming from him.

" Why is he called Sweden? That's a silly name. " Feliciano said cheerily. He was happy now that he knew that he wasn't in danger. He was good and safe.

" Well it's not his actual name. It's a nickname. Me and my friends have nicknames from the countries we are from. I'm from Finland so that's what they call me. We call Sweden because his accent is Swedish. Most of his masters have been Swedish. " Finland said with a sheepish grin.

" Oh that's cool. You can call me Italy if you want. " Feliciano said as he thought of what Ludwig's nickname would be. " It'll be fun. Calling each other special nicknames can show how everyone how we are such good friends now! "

" I guess so. Nice to meet you Italy. " Finland said as he reached his hand out.

Feliciano reached out and shook his hand enthusiastically. " It's so nice to make friends! "

Finland smiled happily. It was always nice to make new friends. A piece of paper which lay in Finland's pocket fell out when the two humans shook hands.

Feliciano bent to pick it up. It turned out that the piece of paper was a flyer for Hetalia Academy. " Oh, wait you're going to try to get in there too? "

" Yes, what about you? " Finland asked.

" Oh yeah. I can't wait until I see you there. "

" Well next time we meet will probably be there then. "

(Time Skip)

" Oh Ludwig I'm scared! What if a big bad Warrior is paired with us? Maybe we should do this later. " Feliciano said in a nervous voice. Or more likely a cowardly voice. He was also shivering in anticipation.

He was writing down his information on the participation papers. He was more or less forced to come to the arena where a select few will be selected to go into Hetalia Academy.

" That's a negative. The competition is coming to an end. This is the only time we get to do this. Let's go. " Ludwig said as Feliciano finished signing the participation papers.

Ludwig held out a map of the building. He and Feliciano had to go to a locker room. They had to wait for their turn to fight. The pair walked down several hallways occasionally bumping into strangers. Ludwig turned a left and found the door to the locker room.

Ludwig pulled the door open and grabbed Feliciano, who was attempting to walk away. There was already several people waiting in the room. There was also a tv mounted on one side of the room. It was most likely for watching the current fight.

Ludwig observed the others competitors trying to see who was most likely the biggest threat. He decided that a spirit warrior and his human master at the back might be the biggest threat.

The human look unassuming and kind with rather average looks. His spirit warrior on the other hand looked much more dangerous. The warrior had red eyes and light hair with a little hat on his head. Ludwig could even see fangs in the warrior's mouth. Ludwig could feel a strong magical presence from him. _Must be an A-Class spirit warrior,_ Ludwig thought warily.

Ludwig looked at the Tv, trying to ignore his rising anxiousness. He wanted to see who was fighting. And to his surprise he knew at least two of the participants.

It was Kiku and Heracles against a girl and her spirit warrior. Ludwig watched the fight with interest. The fight apparently was just ending.

(In the Arena)

Heracles was in his more offensive form. Which was the large form of an intimidating lion like creature. The warrior studied his fallen opponents with half closed eyes. He shifted back into his cat form and padded over to Kiku.

Kiku sighed and opened his arms. Heracles jumped into his arms with practiced ease. Kiku could hear the impressed cheering of the audience. He glanced over at the judges. There were only three there. All of them employed at Hetalia Academy. One of them was his brother Yao.

Yao's face was expressionless. But Kiku could see the pride shining in his eyes. The other judges were observing him with interest. One of the judges was Rome, Feliciano's grandfather.

Rome was a generally cheerful guy. Always smiling and making jokes trying to make people laugh. He also was quite perverted having a near constant women in his bed. Kiku was also told by Yao that he was a fan of alcohol. He certainly didn't seem to be a war hero. His Spirit Warrior, Germania, on the other hand acted like one. Always serious and always gave off a no nonsense vibe.

But both of them were dangerous. A rumor said they had the ability to topple entire armies. Kiku himself didn't comment on the matter not feeling qualified to say something. He didn't know them so why should he say things like that?

Kiku bowed politely to the judges as he was announced the winner of the fight. He himself was feeling proud of his victory.

(Locker Room)

Ludwig was surprised when he heard Feliciano's and his name being called. He stood up abruptly and pulled Feliciano up from his position on the floor. The Italian boy was trying to take a nap.

 _Here we go._ Ludwig thought.


End file.
